


Safetysuit

by bloodrednight25



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrednight25/pseuds/bloodrednight25
Summary: It only took Damon Salvatore a couple of miles to figure our that coming to forks was his best mistake he ever made besides letting his safety suit go.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen, Damon Salvatore/Jacob Black, past Edward Cullen/Jacob Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a slash fanfiction with homosexual pairing. There may also be a graphic scene that is not suitable for minors in a later chapter. There is also mention of male pregnancy and future male pregnancy. If you don't like don't read it's up to you. AU plot with minor spoiler
> 
> Author Notes: This is an AU crossover fanfiction with the Vampire Dairies and Twilight saga, I own none of the characters. I also wanna make this clear the chapters are short. None of the chapters will be more than 2,000-word count, so some chapters will be shorter then others will be longer. All songs post are from Safetysuit.

**Prologue**

**-The Moment-**

_And I don't understand what happened between you and me but_

_You will probably end up with someone half as good as me so_

_I don't care if you want to look me in my eyes and say hello_

_You were blind to me now I'm blind to you_

"I don't want you. I know that might be hard for your human brain to process since let’s face it you're not that bright sometimes." Damon said it with no sense of guilt as it left his tongue. "It's funny how the tables turn how the mighty fall so hard these days. You said it would always be Stefan, so go get Stefan because I don't want you anymore." Damon says as he walks away. For the first time, he can truly say it doesn't hurt to take each step away from her, from Elena Gilbert. 

The sense of longing that he felt that he tried to hide when it came to Elena was no longer there. He understood that she was poison just like Katherine. That no matter how he tried to analyze it they weren't the one for him not now decades from now. 

"Damon?" 

He turned around knowing good and well Stephan stood to the side of him. "Elena was never mine and now I know this. She's your problem I'm through with being the Knight." And once more he headed outside towards his car. He needed a new life; granted that he was immortal he needed a new start. Getting into his mustang he listened to the sound of the engine as he speeds off leaving Mystic Falls with a light heart; if he could even say he had one. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter One  **

****

** -Gone Away-  **

_ I think about life, and oh how it changes so fast  _

_ And oh how it's so hard to last here waiting for something to give  _

_ I think about time, a luxury so hard to find  _

_ And I just can't figure out why I wasted it all here without you  _

_ But I'll be fine, and oh don't you worry  _

Damon read the exit sign that said Forks, Washington was the next exits. Looking around the land of green he had a sense of  deja vu as he speeds past the city limits. Maybe it was because it was so small that the population of this town didn't go over three thousand people. It felt like home when he was human. As he pasted the welcoming sign to  Forks, he took his time driving through the small township looking for the JB Garage. 

He needed to get his car check-up before he put any more miles on his baby. He was pretty sure that the clinking sound he kept hearing meant that something was breaking; he needs to get his breaks changed as well as his tries rotated plus maybe an oil change. 

Damon drove a while more following the GPS guide as it led him in the right direction. It only took twenty-five minutes to find the garage. Pulling up slowly he sniffed the air that held a bitter but sweet smell of rosemary herb and honey. It was a smell he was used to and not. 

Damon cut the engine as he got out of his car. He looked at the garage that held five or six stations where cars could be fixed. He headed towards the right side of the building that held the floor to roof glass windows. Opening the door slowly he  listens to the chime of the bell as the door opened. 

It was dead silence beside the bell going off. Looking around it was pretty much empty of any human bodies. Listening  closely, he could hear music coming from the side of him where it showed a 1967 Pontiac that had its hood up. Damon stared at the midnight color on the beauty he called a muscle car. 

Heading over to the glass door Damon saw the body that was under the car he listened as the ratchet moves back and forth. Stepping closer he meant to pull the person from out from under the car to acknowledge that he was in the room. 

"We're close." The voice can from under the car. 

"Your sign says open!" Damon explains as he crossed his arm over his chest. He needed his car looked at. 

"You read wrong." The voice explains once more. 

Irritation of not having this human's full action made rash decisions for him. Pulling the body that was under the car out. Damon stared into light honey-brown eyes that were almost gold. The color of the man's eyes was too bright for his skin tone. "I didn't stutter were close." The man said. 

Damon took in the man before him. He couldn't have been more than twenty-one with slim shoulders, but Damon could see the muscles underneath his cotton shirt that was stained with grease. His skin was tan but pale. He was as tall as Damon as he stood to his full height. 

"And I don't have a hearing problem. I'll pay extra if you could look at my car." Damon said as he stared at the name on the jumpsuit. ' _ Jacob Black _ '. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**  
 **-Something I Said-**   
  
_Sometimes I'm bold and brash, and sometimes I'm prone to crash_  
 _Sometimes I say too much, and sometimes it's not enough_  
 _But I'll never hold you back from something you want so bad_  
 _Just tell me so I'm not sad, was it something I said_

  
  
  
Jacob Black stared at the blue eye devil in front of him. Jacob was pretty sure the man standing in front of him wasn't a man but a vampire. The smell alone coming from him was too sweet, but it didn't sting, and he didn't smell like a walking corpse like most vampires he came cross did.   
  
"I'm not in the business of helping your kind," Jacob said staring into blue eyes.   
  
"Just housing them I see," Damon spoke as he looked over Jacob's shoulder. There stood a vampire he was sure of that held a human child on her hip. The vampire crystal blue eye stayed on the vampire as she came forth to stand next to Jacob. "Jake everything okay?"   
  
"Everything fine Rose. Are Mac and Dan okay?" Jacob asked as the child that was on her hip was placed in his arms. "Daddy who's this man, he smells funny," Mac said as she rubbed her nose looking at the man in front of her.   
  
"It's no one sweetheart why don't you go play with Dan," Jacob said looking down at his little girl. For only being six years old Mackenzie and Jordan we're smart beyond their years they understood most things children their own age wouldn't.   
  
"He doesn't want to play with me he's too busy playing his piano." Mackenzie better known as Mac spoke about her brother Jordan better known as Dan.   
  
"Then why can I hear him coming down here?" Jacob asked his daughter as he set her down onto her feet.   
  
"He wants to know who this man is. He says the man who came in is full of trouble daddy that he needs your help." She whispered.   
  
"Mackenzie what did I tell you about that..." Jacob started as a little hand touched his thigh. Looking to the side he sees Jordan standing next to him looking over to the man.   
  
"You're not a nice person, not all the time anyway, " Jordan started. "You could be if daddy helped you."   
  
"Dan and Mac go back with Auntie Rose," Jacob said as he ushered his kids towards Rosalie.   
  
"But daddy we need to know his name," Mac said looking up with light brown eyes that meet Jacobs.   
  
Damon watched the interaction between the children as they spoke about him as if he wasn't there. They were twins that were apparently so on how like look. They had this weird connection Damon wasn’t sure of it. They had tan but pale skin and copper-colored hair mixed with black. High cheekbones that came from Jacob.   
  
"Damon Salvatore its a pleasure," Damon said looking at the young children.   
  
"I'm Mackenzie and this is Jordan but you can call us Mac and Dan as daddy and Auntie Rose do," Mac said as she held her hand out towards him.   
  
Damon looked to Jacob first before he touched her hand. She was cold but warm at the same time. He wasn't sure how that was possible but it was. It felt like an electrical current running through him. Mac smiled up at him as Dan only nodded as he pulled his twin to him. "Come on Mackenzie daddy needs to work and uncle Emmett is on his way for aunt Rose," Dan said as he walked back the same way he came dragging Mac with him.   
  
"Don't try anything Damon Salvatore or ill snap your neck like a twig and leave your ashes in the frost for the wind to catch," Rosalie said as she turned her back heading upstairs where the children played.   
  
"Smooth Rose real smooth," Jacob said as she left.   
  
"Barbie doesn't play well with others I see." Damon started.   
  
"I heard that, prick." Rosalie's voice traveled down towards them.   
  
"Duly noted. So about my car." Damon started once more.   
  
"Pull it up to the third station and ill take a look at it," Jacob said as he closed the Hood on the Pontiac.   
  
He watched as the vampire known as Damon turned around and headed outside the shop towards his truck.   
  
"What is he doing here?"   
  
Jacob turned around to see Emmett standing there his arm crossed staring at the dark-headed vampire.   
  
"I have no clue Em, his car broke down or something. I don't know." Jacob explains as he looked at the man next to him. Emmett McCarthy was 6'4 with broad shoulders and short black hair. His eyes were the color of gray that matched the sky when the clouds were out.   
  
"Do you think he's trouble?" Emmett asked.   
  
"He's wearing a leather jacket Em he's the definition of trouble," Jacob explains. "Jordan thinks he needs my help, that's what he communicated to Mackenzie through their link."   
  
"Well, Rose and I will be here for a while. So call if you need us." Emmett explains as he headed upstairs.   
  
Jacob waited for Damon to pull his car in the third work station. As he did pull the car in the watched as the smoke came from the engine underneath the hood. 'Shit that doesn't look good,' Jacob thought as he walked over to the car.   
  
Opening the Hood Jacob waves his rag through the smoke clearing the engine area. Looking down into the Jacob stared at the busted radiator and the busted tube. "Well this is going to take longer then I thought," Jacob said as he stared at work he was going to have to do to get it working again.   
  
"It wasn't smoking when I drove it here," Damon reveals as he stood next to Jacob looking at the mess he called his baby. "I could hear the clinking so I figured it needed an oil change, not a new radiator and tube."   
  
"Well, the good part is I can do the oil change and anything else it might need but ill have to order the radiator. It'll take a couple of weeks to get the parts." Jacob explains to him.   
  
Damon nodded. He stared at the radiator it was totally fine when he first pulled up. "Where's the closes hotel in this town," Damon asked.   
  
"Jacob we're leaving Carlisle called we'll see you tomorrow," Rosalie said as hugged the younger man.   
  
"Jake!" Emmett said as he clasped his shoulder with his hand. Jacob nodded as he watched Rosalie give Mac and Dan hugs as well. After they left Mac and Dan came to stand next to Jacob.   
  
"There are no hotels in forks Mr. Salvatore. Forks is a small town there are never any new people that come here." Dan said looking up at him.   
  
"He can stay with us daddy we have an extra room," Mac said pulling on Jacob's shirt.   
  
"I don't think that Mr. Salvatore would want to do that," Jacob said making it clear he didn't want to house these strangers let alone vampire in his home.   
  
"But daddy he has no family here, plus he's like us even if he smells weird," Mac explains whining to her father. She pouted all of ten seconds before Jacob gave in.   
  
Damon wasn't sure why he was going along with the kids, but it didn't feel like a heavyweight to give in either. Plus Mac said he was like them he wanted to know how much alike they were. He was pretty sure they were vampires but the sound of the quick heartbeat he heard in all three of them was pretty much a given that they were part human as well. He only meets a few vampires that descended from humans and they were the Original; Klaus and Elijah. They were stronger than normal vampires and didn't die easy as well.   
  
"Who are the Originals," Dan asked looking up at Damon.   
  
"Jordan what have I told you about that. You can't go around reading people's thoughts its invasion of privacy." Jacob scolded his son.   
  
"But daddy they sound like the Volturi..." Dan put in looking up at his dad.   
  
"Not another word Mister," Jacob said as he picked up Mac. "Come on time to go home. " Jacob smiled at Mac's excitement to go home.   
  
"Come on Damon I know you're not going to want to run all the way there," Jacob says as he pushes the bottom to the garage door. Jacob makes sure everything is locked up as he puts the alarm on. Getting the kids in their car seats Jacob hops into the front seat as Damon gets into the passenger side. The drive to the outskirts of forks and la push is quite. Jacob pretty sure Jordan and Mackenzie are communicating through the link as well is reading Damon's thoughts.   
  
Some times Jacob wished his kids were normal without the power of sight and mind-reading or any other traits they might inherit from their father and himself but that was a given when he mated with Edward Cullen in a moment of weakness. It also didn't help that he was a werewolf part vampire now due to caring for the twins.   
  
It was a little after five clocks when Jacob pulled up to his five-bedroom house. Driving up to the house Jacob put the car in park as the twins unbuckled themself. Doors were slammed as the kids raced up to the front porch. Jacob waited for Damon to follow as he unlocked the door.   
  
The kids ran inside the house racing upstairs to their rooms. Jacob stood in front of his door looking at Damon as he waited for the invite.   
  
"There will be rules if you are to stay here with my family and me. Rule number one: no feeding on humans, rule number two: south of the river is off-limits unless you want to be eaten by a werewolf, rule number three: if you hurt my children in any way I will take you out and think of the consequences later. You're an old vampire I can tell but I know older ones that own me a favor. Tread lightly, Mr. Damon Salvatore." Jacob said as he stared into crystal blue eyes.   
  
"I'll be sure to follow all the rules," Damon said as he smirked at Jacob.   
  
"You may come in," Jacob whispered as he moved aside. He watched as Damon came in and closed the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Three  **

** -Anywhere But Here- ** ****

_ Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding _ __

_ Of a love that will never be or maybe be  _

_ Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder. If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are  _

Damon looked around the living room, it was pretty much set up like Gilbert’s home. The living room was homey. There where frost green couches and cherry wood coffee table in the middle of the room. A fireplace off to the side of the house were two big bay windows sat on either side of it. Pictures sat on the mantle of the fireplace of Jacobs family and the two vampires he saw at garage held a much younger Mac and Dan. There where other picture of a darker Jacob standing next to a man in a wheelchair. Then there was a group photo of all guys and Jacob stood next to a bulky man that looked at least six foot six. They where all teens expected the six-foot dude; he had to be at least twenty-seven or older. Then there was a picture of Jacob with a doe eye fair skin girl. She looked to be nineteen with red lips and curly chestnut hair that past her shoulders. She was much shorter then Jacob as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he dipped her as if they where dancing before the pictures were taken. The smile on their face stirred an emotion in Damon that he wasn't sure of but it felt like; jealousy. 

He only felt jealousy towards his brother, and to feel it because this girl was wrapped up in Jacob's arms was absurd. 

"I'll show you your room if you want," Mackenzie said looking up at Damon as he looked at all the pictures. 

Damon turned around to look at her. He wasn't used to kids they were wienie, germ infects, snot nose, spoiled little brats but these twins were quiet and held back a little unless they were talking about you as if you weren't there. 

Damon looked down at the hand that was clasped in his. Her hand was tiny as she leads him up the stairs. 

"This is Dan's room he kind of picky how he keeps it clean so his door always closes. Daddy some times thinks he socially awkward. Anyways this is my room daddy painted it yellow and purple cause those are my favorite color. Aunt Rose put the fairies on the wall for me." 

"Where's your mother kid," Damon asked. He wasn't sure why he cared but there were no pictures of any woman with Jacob beside the girl that was being dipped and Damon was pretty sure she wasn't the mother of the twins. 

"We don't have a mommy it just daddy." Mackenzie started as she opened the door to the guest room. Damon took in the room its space-ish area. There was a king-size bed in the middle of the room with two small end tables on either side with a lamp on top of one. A flat-screen TV was above an eight draw clothing stand. "Plus daddy had us, see father was in love with Bella but he loved daddy too but knew deep down that daddy and him couldn't be together so father chooses Bella and daddy choose us," Mackenzie explain. 

Damon was beyond lost he didn't know men or vampire men at that could have children he'd have to ask Jacob about that one.

"Anyways I better get Dan, daddy's almost done making dinner," Mackenzie said as she left. 

Damon was sure he walked into the twilight zone. Everything was different here. He felt more open here; more human. Heading downstairs after Jacob called that dinner was ready. He walked into the kitchen to find the kids and Jacob at the table waiting for him. 

"I'm not sure if you eat human food so I warmed you up a blood bag," Jacob said as he fixed the children's plates. 

Damon watches the interaction between the kids and their father. It kinda feels epic to be sitting at this table with a bunch of people he doesn't know and not plot against them. It's like there's no need to up the stake to get ahead like he would with his brother. 

"What's your brother's name?" Jordan asked Damon. Jacob gives his son the look that says he's crossing the line again. Damon surprised he understands that look as he meets golden eyes. "He really can't control what he hears can he?" Damon asked Jacob putting Jordan question on hold for the meantime. 

"No, he can't it something he gets from his father," Jacob says as he eats little more of the pasta that's on his plate. 

Damon doesn't find it weird that he can smell the fresh blood in pasta. He knows their vampires just a different breed from himself.

"My brother's name is Stefan," Damon answers as he looks over to Jordan once more. 

"He's the one with light brown eyes that's always with that girl who has the twin," Mackenzie asks. 

Damon would be shocked by how they knew this but the mind-reading is known to him now so he figures he'll need to know how to tame his thoughts to mare whispers around them. 

"Elena and Katherine are not twins. They look alike but Katherine is Elena's ancestor. It's hard to explain." Damon says as he takes a sip of blood from his glass. It doesn't taste quite like human or animal, Damon doesn't feel like asking what Jacob put into it cause its good non the less. 

The conversation is brought back to normal things as Jacob addresses his kids. "Now uncle Seth and aunt Leah are going to pick you up from school tomorrow and take you over to grandpa for the day. Remember what I told you while you're in class Jordan." Jacob started as he was interrupted by Jordan's voice. 

"I'm not the only one that uses their powers in class daddy. Mac made Laura Kingston see bugs cause she was talking bad about you." Jordan put in as Mackenzie frowned at her brother. 

"Your such a snitch Dan," Mackenzie yelled while crossing her little arms over her chest. 

"Mackenzie you don't say words like that to your brother. You know how I feel about your compulsion power. You don't use that one. It is not nice to put thoughts into people's heads." Jacob said as he sat back. He was wounding why he got a phone call from the school yesterday day about Mackenzie's behavior. 

"But daddy..."

"No buts Mac, head upstairs and wash up," Jacob said as be took the kids' plates. 

Damon watched as the two kids headed upstairs. Standing up Damon brought Jacob's plate to the sink along with all the cups. He felt awkward which was awkward cause he never felt like that before as he stood next to a young man. "So you really are the mother?" Damon asked as he helped dried the dishes. 

"Yes. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett's brother is the father of my children. It's weird I know cause I'm a dude with dude parts but I'm also a werewolf that has heating season since I'm not mated. It extreme and I'd really like to change the subject from my sex life." Jacob said as he turned and looked into crystal blue eyes. They were intense as they stared into Jacob's golden ones. 

There was a moment of silence as they watched each other. Jacob was definitely feeling the vibes from Damon as he stood across from him. He watched as Damon hand grabbed another dish and dried it. 

"So what brings you through here, beside your car of course?" Jacob finely asked as he stepped away from Damon.

Damon thought about his answer for a minute. Did he want to share with Jacob that he was once in love with his brother's girlfriend that looked like Katherine? 

No not really cause it sounded obsessive even to him. Everything he did in mystic falls was an act of destruction that he didn't want to think about or talk about. "How about we talk about something different?"

Jacob nodded as he finished putting up the dishes. "Well, I’m going to go check on my little devils they’ve been quiet for too long," Jacob says. 

All Damon can see is the back of Jacob's body as he heads upstairs. Damon knows Jacob wants some answers regarding his past and he knows he's not ready to put himself out there. 

After the kids have had their bath and their teeth are bushed Damon listens as Jacob reads a bedtime story. Damon found it nice as Jacob's voice went into detail regarding the story of love and lost and then love again, it was just as beautiful and destructive in its own way. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**-Stay-**

_Hoping for a moment that I turn around and you'll be coming after me_

_Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious, it's obvious you're all I see_

_So come on, baby, let me in and show me what this is about_

_Cause I can't read you. Come on, baby, let me in and show me what this really is_

Jacob watches the vampire on the bed that’s sleep. It's weird, almost too odd, to think about how his life and his children life’s will change due to this vampire Damon Salvador. He’s been with us for over three months, and getting to know him is a little challenging since he’s always holding something back.

Jacob watches him a little more and wonders if this is the new begging Alice Cullen spoke of. He lets the hope of not being alone fade cause he's pretty sure he was meant to be alone if Bella and Edward didn't want him.

Jacob walks down the stairs with intentions to run in a wolf form. Heading to the north side of the woods, Jacob looks around himself, making sure there's no one in the area as he strips down to his birthday suit.

Damon watches the native as he strips off his clothes. He knew Jacob was watching him the moment the kids left the house. Damon could feel the pull to go to him as he stood there from the door, watching him sleep.

So Damon followed Jacob to the woods making note that they went to the north side of the woods and not the south side. Damon continues to watch Jacob as he removes his pants. Staring at his backside, Damon can feel the rush of arousal hit him. He watches as Jacob folds his clothes then tries them to his left leg with a rope. It's only a few minutes where Damon wonders what the hell Jacob is doing before a giant wolf is in his place, dashing off more into the woods.

It's effortless as Damon takes off following Jacobs smell more into the woods after the sock of Jacob being part human/vampire/werewolf.

Jacob can feel the cold air in his fur as he runs, jumping over fallen tree trunks and branches. And he leaps from one tree to another doing flips and somersault. It's not long when Jacob finds himself in front of Esmé designer home.

Jacob can see Alice on the back porch with flip flops in her hands. He hides behind the bush as he shifts back into his human form and changes into his clothes fast. Jacob knows Alice doesn't like to be kept waiting.

After slowing to stop, Damon watches as Jacob gets change and heads to this house that's in the middle of the woods. Damon wonders if anyone in this town lives in a neighborhood.

Damon watches a pixie-like girl with short black hair that's everywhere meets Jacob halfway. He watches as she gives him a hug holding on tight. Damon can't control the growl that leaves his throat at the sight of this woman touching Jacob.

Jacob lets go of Alice as he here's the growl turning around. Damon is two inches away from him.

"Damon, what are you doing here." Damon dismisses the question as he stares into Alice’s eyes that are light brown, almost gold like Jacob.

"Whose your friend Jacob," Alice asked as she places a wicked smile on her face.

Jacob can feel the tension in the air as he stands in between Alice and Damon doing a stare-off. "Alice Cullen meets Damon Salvatore," Jacob says, moving to the side.

Alice holds her hand out to the vampire in front of her. He clasps it lightly as she smiles. "Please come in." She whispers. Jacob follows behind them as Alice leads them in. It's only a few minutes before there's a tug at his pants, a child near him asking to be picked up. Jacob looks down at the green eye copper hair beauty named Renesmee Charlie Cullen.

"Papa Jake, where's my brother and sister." The little girl asked as she stares into golden eyes.

"They're at school. You know this, Nessie." Jacob whisper as he carries her into the living room where Jacob sees Dr. Cullen and his mate Esmé was sitting on the love chair. Jacob smiles at them as he walks more into the room. Rosalie and Emmett are sitting on the couch with Jasper as Alice goes and greats her mate with a kiss to the cheek.

Jacob can see Bella and Edward descending the stairs coming to a stop as they see him.

Damon looks around at all the vampires, and he feels a little threatened. But he knows Jacob friends with them, so he lets it pass for the time being.

"Well, when are you going to bring them over?" Nessie asked, looking up at Jacob. The tension is broken by the little voice coming from the girl.

"Jacob."

Damon looks over to the women he saw in the photo on top of Jacob's mantle. This woman was once human now a vampire, and she was stunning a lot more so now that she was immortal.

"Edward, Bella. " Jacob greeted. For some reason, Damon could feel the irritation rolling of Jacob.

Stepping behind him, Damon placed his hand on his lower back. Jacob tilted his head back to stare into crystal blue eyes. Jacob gives him a wide smile as he turned around to Bella and Edward. "I came to speak to Carlisle," Jacob informed everyone.

"Is everything okay?" Edward said, moving closer to Jacob but then stopped as Bella comes to stand by him once more. "Are Jordan and Mackenzie okay?" Edward asked.

"They're fine. I just need to speak to Carlisle." Jacob said once more. 

Damon watched as the leader of the coven stood up. He was tall with bleach white hair and hazelnut eyes.

"Of course follow me, son," Carlisle says as he watches Jacob put Nessie down.

"Jacob," Damon says as Jacob stands up and looks at him.

"I'll be fine, Damon, stay with Esmé," Jacob says as he walks up the stairs with Carlisle.

Damon's eyes follow the two until he can't see them anymore. "Already a watchdog," Rosalie says, smirking as Damon's eyes are snapped to hers.

"Still being a diva, ah Barbie?" Damon says as Esmé pulls Damon with her back toward the kitchen.

"Don't mind, Rose, she can be a thorn in your hand, but she's the loveliest rose in the rose bush of thorns," Esmé says, smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**-What If-**

_What if it makes you sad at me_

_And what if it makes you laugh now, but you cry as you fall asleep_

_And what if it takes your breath and you can't hardly breathe_

_And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound_

Damon Salvatore is not a touchy freely type of person, but he lets Esmé touching go as she goes around cooking for Renesmee. Esme reminds him of his own mother and hows he missed her for so long after she passed away. Renesmee: the child that looks a lot like Bella and Edward, but more so Bella with her doe eyes... is too cute for words. So Damon just watches her.

Damon can feel eyes on him. He is pretty sure they're from Edward, the twins' father. He's not sure why he feels protective over Jacob like he needs to shield him from Bella and Edward. There's just a need none the less. Damon feels a tug on his pant leg. Nessie is standing there with arms held high above her head, saying up, up. Damon bends down and scoops her up under her armpits; he feels awkward holding her at eye level. She reaches out, pulling on his shirt to bring herself closer to his shoulder, closer to his body. She runs her tiny hand along his cheeks, and before he knows what's happening, pictures no it more like a movie is running across his mind as his eyes close. There are so many images, but a few stand out.

He sees images of twins and herself playing. He can feel the love that the three of them have for each other it's so overwhelming that it's hard to breathe.

Then there's just an image of Jacob and herself, and he's holding her to him when she was an infant.

Then there's another image of Jacob looking back at him just a few minutes ago, and Damon can feel something that can't verbalize into words.

“Papa Jake likes you,” Nessie says as she kisses Damon's cheek. Damon to shock, he's so shocked that he doesn't mind that some of her baby or child saliva is left on his cheek as he hands Nessie over to Esmé.

Damon is standing near the counter as he watches Esmé place Nessie in her high chair. Looking to his side, he sees Edward staring at him. He's not sure what he's looking for, but being under his watchful eye is annoying him to the point of wanting to lash out. Then he feels the slight prob of someone trying to enter his mind, “Do you have a problem?” Damon asks as he faces him.

Edward's mask that he held over his face is removed as the snarl leaves his throat. He's not sure who this man is that with his Jake, but Edwards pretty sure he wants him nowhere near Jacob or his kids. Edward rushes towards Damon only to be blocked by an unforeseen force.

“Daddy, you have to play nice with Papa Jake, mate,” Nessie says, holding her little hand out towards her father. Edward and Damon stare at in her shock.

Damon more shocked that Renesmee called him Jacob's mate, then her holding out her hands, blocking Edward from being in his face.

Esmé sends Damon a warm smile before frowning at her son Edward. Damon wonders what they're saying cause he's pretty sure Esmé is telling Edward something through her mind that Edward doesn't like, as he turns and leaves. “Damon is it; come sit, honey.” She whispered, pulling out a chair for him.

Damon sits next to her, staring at Nessie as she eats something that has a hint of blood in it. He's craving for a blood bag, something to take the edge off these days that's going wrong in so many ways.

“What do you mean I'm Jake's mate,” Damon asks the little girl in front of him. Damon can't believe he's asking a child.

She frowns for a moment before taking a bite of her food. It smears on the side of her lips near her left cheek. “It's like I said your Papa Jake's mate like Mommy and Daddy are mates,” she says, taking another bite.

Damon can only stare at her until Esmé speaks. “She can see connections between people, as well as project images on to one's mind. It's part of her gift, you could say.” Esmé says, smiling warmly at him. “She can see the connections between any mates, and I guess she sees ones between the two of you.” She explains, smiling at him once more.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Someone Like You-**

_If I could be with someone like you_

_Would you, would you be strong enough for me_

_And if I could stay with someone like you_

_Would you, would you be strong enough_

Jacob sneaks glances at Damon as if he just seeing him for the first time. He's pretty sure that the conversation Damon had with Esmé and Nessie where just for them to hear. But Jacob heard it and now he didn't know what to think. It wasn't like his imprinting was going to work now that he was half vampire and half wolf. Jacob felt as if this was a nightmare he didn't plan on. He plans on being alone forever and watching his children grow up and become their own person. He didn't plan on letting someone else have his heart. He didn't want to make that mistake again as he did with Edward like he did with Bella.

Jacob didn't want the desperate need of having to be chain to someone again like he felt with Edward. But he could feel the bond that linked Damon to him. He could feel the connection already forming, weaving them together into tight knots. For once Jacob wishes he had Edwards power; his power to read minds as he looked an upon Damon face once more. “Are you going to continue to stare at me or ask your question I can feel bubbling up in that pretty little head of yours?” Damon asked as he snared at Jacob.

“You think my head is pretty?” Jacob says breaking the tension. 

“I think a lot of things are pretty especially your mouth,” he says smirking as Jacob flushes.

Jacob didn't know which sucked more, having to be tired to a dick like Damon or wanting him as bad as he did. “Nessie said we were mates.” Jacob started as he continued to walk. They had already left Cullen’s home. They had been in the woods for a while, the silence around them until he started talking.

“She did,” Damon said his eyes flashing a little as they met honey brown. Damon could hear Jacob’s heartbeat rising as he moved closer to him. “Why did you go to Cullen's home today?” Damon asked as he corned Jacob into a tree.

Damon looked down his eyes once more meet honey brown. “It’s around that time for wolves.” Jacob started. He didn’t want to tell Damon that he’d be going into heat in a couple of days and that he had to send his children off to his father’s or Edwards to lock himself up, so he wouldn’t mate with anyone. He didn’t want to tell him how once the spike hit that it takes some will power not to jump anyone.

“What happens around this time,” Damon asked as he took in scent that lingered around Jacob's neck. He let his nose rub soft skin, smooth skin that was hot to the touch.

Damon could feel his control slipping as he continued to smell Jacob. The scent was of mint, honey, green tea. It was such a sweet smell, that Damon wanted to lick Jacob to see if he really tasted like he smelt. Pulling away from his neck, Damon thought of Jacob’s rules, no feeding off of humans. “What happens around this time,” Damon asked once more.

“It’s… it’s my heating season.” Jacob said slowly looking up into bright crystal blue eyes.

“It’s a mating season?” Damon asked him.

Jacob could only nod. Smiling Damon pulled Jacob towards him, until their bodies where touching. Staring into each other eyes, Damon bent his head down low until he met Jacob’s lips with his own. It was slow and sweet before he bit down gently before sucking the ache out of the bit. “You go into heat around this time,” Damon asked pulling away to have Jacob follow him with his lips.

“Yes—in about two days,” Jacob whispered as his lips were taken once more.

“The children?” Damon asked.

“They stay with my father or their father?” Jacob explained.

“Good,” Damon said as he pulled Jacob towards him. Running his fingers through black hair, Damon pulled Jacob neck back a little as he took in the man’s scent once more as he licked a trail from neck to lips. Pulling Jacob’s lower lips into his mouth Damon sucked until Jacob was clinging to him and pulling at his clothes to get closer.

Taking off toward the scent of Jacob’s home, Damon smiled a real smile since he got to Fork. It was pure lust, and something else he couldn’t name but knew it was somewhere close to his heart. Cause he felt it, that twist as if he had found someone. Someone he had been waiting on for a lifetime. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**-Life left to go-**

_And the mask you put on it’s like words in a song, but there’s more to be seen. And the failure you see don’t seem failures to me here at all. Oh I’m begging you, no. There’s more life left to go. Oh I’m begging you, please. Cause I, I don’t want you to leave._

Jacob stared down at Damon's face as he sat in his lap. They had been naked for quite some time. Their scent mingles in the air, touching the side of his hip, Jacob caressed the teeth mark that where left on his skin by Damon’s teeth. It was the only mark on his body that would never fully heal. It was a glimmer of hope as he stared wide-eyed at the vampire underneath him. “Any regrets?” Jacob asked him. 

Damon looked up into honey brown eyes. He stared at the raven dark hair beauty. “None.” He whispered as he let his hand trail up Jacob's smooth back to his neck, pulling him down to meet him in a heated kiss. 

He felt something he hadn’t felt in over a hundred years; Damon felt whole. He felt complete. He grins into the kiss he laid on Jacobs's lips. 

“You?” 

Jacob gazed into Damon's eyes as a slow smile forms on his lips; he lays his head down onto his chest. “None,” he whispered, sighing as Damon's finger ran across his spine. After a moment of just lying there, Jacob, sat up, moving away from him gradually.

“Where are you going?” 

Jacob pulled back to look over his shoulder at Damon, “It’s going to spike again, and I need fuel. Water, blood, protein bar,” He told him, turning around and kissing him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”

Damon, watch him go. He wasn’t worried about him not returning; he could feel the binds locking into place, see the rope wrapping around his arm, the knot forming around his heart binding him to Jacob. He was worry about him being taken away from or him doing something to push him away. For only being with Jacob for four months, he couldn’t see his life without him and the kids.

“Stop it!” Jacob’s low voice said as he stood between the door frame, his naked hip leaning against it. “You're with a hybrid. I'm not so easy to kill. And I would never leave you willing.” Jacob told him as he placed the water and snake on the dresser crawled back over Damon's body until he felt him relax. 

“I don’t trust easily,” Damon started as he stared into honey brown eyes. He let his hand run up a warm neck until his fingers tangled into midnight hair. “So when I tell you, I trust you. Don’t make me regret it.” He whispered, kissing him slowly. 

“Never!” Jacob let out. 

Damon knew right, then this was forever. Jacob would never leave him. Never walk away cause he couldn’t handle it. Damon was his forever too. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

-Apology-

-Six Months Later-

_Anything for you, but if you ask me, I will go. Cause baby, I need you. I wanna be with you, I want to see what you see._

Damon didn't know he could feel this way; alive. He felt alive and thriving. It was a surreal feeling. It was almost like a dream, how could life be this good this simple. Jake the kids made it seem like he was always missing this like there was a part of himself that wasn't complete because he didn't have them. Don't get him wrong it wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows. They had their fights, Jacob and him but it was always resolved before nightfall or before they went to bed. 

He still needs time getting used to so many vampires and wolf's in one area. He likes Jacobs's father Billy. He was a no-nonsense kind man and didn't have a problem calling out Damon or Jacob at times on their behavior. Damon never really had that; family. 

That's what Jacob gave him was a family. Sure he had Stefan his brother, but Stefan was blinded by Elena, and once an upon a time so was he. Not anymore, she was only a speckle of grain in his mind now. Jacob and the kids were always at the forefront of his brain now. For now for instance; he was making the twins lunch this Saturday afternoon and they were talking about school and what they were learning. 

He wasn't bored by them at all they were smart and full of life. They remained him to be calm to be patient. To love unconditionally, because you couldn't help but fall in love with them. 

"Dad, can I have strawberries too." Damon looked up from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was making them to Mac little face. She was concentrating on drawing her picture. Her tongue peeked out the side of her mouth as she drew. He knew she wasn't talking to Jacob he was upstairs resting he hadn't been feeling well, plus Jacob was always Daddy to them and Edward was always the father. 

"Sure sweetie." He smiled at her even though she wasn't looking at him. 

"See Mac I told you'd he'd like that title," Dan said his own smile graced his lips. 

"How long have you've guys wanted to call me Dad?" He asked as he placed a pb&j sandwich with blueberries in front of Dan and another sandwich with strawberries in front of Mac.

"For a while, but now it's true, your gonna be our dad or papa too," Mac said her voice is so happy. 

Damon tilted his head as he washed dishes. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. 

Dan smiled, he looked so much like Jacob when he did, "Papa how many heartbeats can you hear in the house?" 

Damon stop what he was doing and listen. He could hear the twins, his own and Jacob, but he also hears a fast sound that almost sounded like a hummingbird's wings. Drying his hands off, Damon walked out of the kitchen, through the living room to the stairs. Following the noise, he opens the bedroom that he shared with Jacob ever since he learned he was his mate. 

"Jacob?" Damon questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Jacob as he sleeps with his hand rested on his tummy. "Jacob," Damon asked. 

Honey gold eyes snapped open. Jacob doesn't need to ask what's on Damon's mind, he can feel it through the bond.

Jacob smiled at Damon as he grabbed his hand; he places it, low on his abdomen. 

Damon's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Really?"

Jacob nodded. "Little over three months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

Damon thought back three months ago, Jacob heat had hit. They had spent a week inside their home mating. There wasn't a surface where they didn't have sex beside the kid's rooms because that would be strange and ruin Damon libido.

"Are you gonna be okay with this?" Jacob asked as he looked up into crystal blue eyes. He was worried. It was one thing to have a kid with Edward but now Damon too.

Damon nodded. "I wish sometimes you could see what I see when I look at you. You make everything better Jacob Black. You are everything to me." He smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter Nine

-Down-

_Is there something inside me that I don't see? Is there something wrong here with the way I love Down You can't hold me down. Cause when no one is around I won't be standing here._

Jacob was nerves, this would be the first time that he'd be meeting Damon brother and he's little over seven months pregnant. It was going to be a gathering as such at the Black/Salvatore house. Cullens and Billy and some of the pack would be coming to have drink and food and to reveling of the sex of the baby. He didn't want to call it baby shower, but that's what it was. Alice had picked out all the decoration and did most of the planning with Rose's help.

He didn't know what possessed him to invite Damon's brother. All Jacob knew is it felt like Damon was missing someone, it was deep longing that Jacob couldn't cure. Mac had clued him in that it was his brother he was missing, so he looked him up and called him and was surprised that Stefan agreed to see him so quickly.

So here he was surround by people, and all Jacob wanted to do was tell Damon what he had done. It was hard keeping this secret from him or hiding anything from Damon. Going upstairs to have a moment, Jacob sat in their room. It used to be his room, and now it was they're room. It used to be his house and now it was theirs. He didn't think he'd get to share his eternal life with someone. So, the guilt was eating at him that he was binding something from his mate.

"What are you doing up here?" Jacob looked up at Damon as he brushed long strands of hair out of his face.

"I invited Stefan and didn't tell you. Alice saws us getting married after the baby born and it's a boy. Surprised," Jacob word vomited everything in his mind. He placed a hand over his mouth as stared wide eyed at Damon. "I didn't mean to say all that."

Damon honest to god laugh, it was rich and deep and had Jacob relaxing.

Damon rushed to Jacob with his vampire speed, he picked him up by the hips and spun him around as he kissed his lips slowly. "Thank you." Damon said pulling back as he rested his head against Jacob. "Stefan downstairs with some of my friends if you'd like to meet them." Damon said with a smile that was huge.

"Just act surprise when Alice pops the balloons."

Damon nodded, as he pulled Jacob downstairs. Damon tucked Jacob under his arms as his hand rested on his hip close to this stomach, he couldn't get enough of touching his mate.

"Damon!"

Jacob watch as the woman with dark skin, and green eyes, wavy long hair rushed to him. Damon let Jacob go slowly as the small woman looked up at his mate.

"Bonbon," Damon said as he folder her in to a gentle hug before stepping back into Jacobs's side. "I've missed you deeply best friend. Bonnie this is my mate Jacob," Damon introduced them.

Bonnie looked Jacob up and down, before giving him a hug. She smiled wide all teeth as she looked between them. "You look super happy." She said her eyes meeting Damon's once more.

"He makes me super happy." Damon said kissing the side of Jacob's neck as the kids run towards them. Damon caught Nessie before she fell. She smiles at him before requesting to be handed over to Jacob. "Bonnie these are my mate's children, Mac and Dan and their half-sister Nessie."

"He's our papa now. Where gonna have another sibling." Mac said smiling before looking up at Jacob and asking him to let Nessie down so they could go play. "She gonna need a nap soon Mac and Dan, don't keep her outside that long." Jacob called to his children as they ran outside.

"Brother," Damon voice had Jacob turning back around to look at a man that was a little shorter than Damon by inches. They looked alike to their light eyes and dark hair. You could tell Damon was the oldest.

Jacob watch as they hug, it was a long hug, and Jacob got the feeling of relief from Damon side of the bond. He had truly missed Stefan to the point of pain.

"Stefan this is my mate Jacob Black, soon to be Salvatore." Damon said as he smiled at his brother before bringing his eyes back to Jacob.

"Nice to meet you Stefan." Jacob told him. It was good to finally put a face with a name. Jacob could tell that Stefan had missed his brother just as much. "Go, have a beer and talk, I'll be fine here." Jacob said pushing them away.

Jacob kissed Damon one more time, before he started to mingle with his guest.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

-Find A Way-

-One Year, and Two Months later-

_Hold on. What's the rush? What's the rush? We're not done, are we? Cause I don't need to change this, atmosphere we made if you could stay one more hour. Can you stay one more hour? You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me. You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay. I'll be here when it's all done you know, cause what's the point in chasing, if I can't enjoy you face, and we can be wrong tonight._

  
Jacob stared out into the field as Damon chase Dan and Mac around, with Nessie on his shoulder so she could keep up with them. Bella was out there too. It was just the eight of them today. Jacob couldn't help but smile, he had given up on this, given up on having someone love him. It was strange as he rolled his wedding ring around his finger.

  
"He's beautiful Jacob." 

  
Jacob turn around as Edward came to sit by him, with baby in his arms. "You've always made beautiful children Jacob." Edward said as he handed the baby back over to Jacob.

  
Jacob took in the dark curly hair, the pale tan skin like his own, and the dark eyebrows that were all Damon. Jacob had a feeling he was going to have crystal blue eyes like his father.

  
"Are you happy?" Edward asked. 

  
Jacob looked at him, really looked at him. Edward was gorgeous, but he didn't make his heart race with just one look, didn't make his body heat up with just once touch, he didn't melt and want to be consumed by just one kisses. Damon did that for him, Damon was his whole world, and he made him deeply happy to the point that he didn't know he could be this happy.

  
"I'm so happy Edward." Jacob told him, as he rested his head on his should. "I didn't know I could be this happy." Jacob chuckled as Dan knocked Bella over, then Mac jumped on her then Nessie after Damon put her down. 

  
"That's all I ever wanted for you." Edward said as he kissed his forehead quickly then stood up. He nodded to Damon as he passed him, before chasing his children around. 

  
Laughter rang in the air as Damon came to set next to his mate, his husband, his world. He wrapped his arm around Jacob shoulder pulling him into his side as he rested his chin on top of his shoulder. He looked down at his child. His beautiful child that had Jacob skin tone and midnight hair his lips and high cheek bones, Damon was sure he was going to have his eyes, he already had his eyebrows.

  
"Want me to take Bass in." Damon asked as the child slept peaceful.

  
"We are not giving our child the nick name of fish. Sebastián is not hard to pronouns." Jacob said smiling down at his baby.

  
"Sebastian just seems so formal, what bout Ian for short?' Damon asked.

  
"He likes Ian Papa." Dan said as he rolled around with his father.

  
"Alight so we got Dan, Mac, Nessie and Ian now. Not bad." Jacob said as he kissed the head of his baby softly. 

  
"I love you now and always." Damon said smiling at Jacob as he kissed his baby forehead as well. 

  
"I'll love you forever," Jacob whispered as he kissed Damon. 

  
**_The End_ **

**Author Notes** : I just want to thank everyone that liked, shared, or left a comment on this work. It truly meant a lot that you enjoyed this short chapter of crossover love between Jacob and Damon. This is my second completed stories and I have quite a few in the works. Writing has always been my pleasure, especially with fanfiction to change an out come or rewrite a story to your liking is one of my favorite things. I'll have a new story posted in a couple of months once I finish it. It's called "All I can Hear is my Heart." it's a Jakeward coupling. It's a rewrite of twilight and imprinting. You might have read it before on Wattpad or on here. I deleted it cause I wanted to make sure I finished it. So look forward to more of my work! Once again thank you all!!!

-E


End file.
